At all costs
by qwerty150811
Summary: Why did Sprx really help Antauri face the Ice Witch in Snowbound? My first fanfic!


My first fanfic! :D So I was re-watching Snowbound the other day, and reading some Antova fics. And this just popped up in my mind.

Yeah, you should know which scene this is from (: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"We can activate 'em from outside!" Otto shouted. "I'm on it!" The green mechanic activated his saws and leapt onto the Super Robot. Digging his saws into the ice securely, he grunted and began climbing. The rest of the team followed suit, rushing to keep up with Otto and to escape from the Ice witch. All except for one.<p>

Chiro, Gibson, Nova and I immediately began climbing, when I realized that someone was missing. Turning back, I saw exactly what I had expected to see. The black simian, with his back to us, was still standing on the ground in a firm posture, back straight, and eyes fixed on our approaching foe. I could already picture his expression in my mind- a hard gaze, his usual frown, that same grimace that he always wore whenever we were facing tough opponents.

Of course, I thought, why wouldn't he? Ever so ready to protect us. To protect _her_.

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself, well he's not gonna be the only one doing that. I saw this as a challenge. And S.P.R.X-77 was not one to back out of a competition. Letting go of the ice, I jumped over to join him. As he saw me landing next to him, he gave me an amiable smile, which I returned.

It was no secret that I fancied Nova, I mean, who wouldn't? She was so vibrant, so full of life, just like a fireball. And with her bubblegum pink eyes and bright gold fur, how much more captivating can she get? But that fireball could be dangerous as well, especially with such a hot-temper, who knows when it might just burn you up? Sure, I may flirt with the other girls that we come across every now and then. Like that Sun Riders chick, what's her name again? Aurora Six? Whatever. But none of them will ever be special to me the way Nova is, none of them will ever hold that one place in my heart.

Unfortunately, I'm not the only attracted to her. It was never proven, but I'm pretty sure that the spiritual advisor standing next to me had some feelings for that same fireball that I'm so charmed by. I've seen the way he looks at her, the way he treats her with such care, always so tender, always so thoughtful. That should be _**MY**_ job!

"Come on!" I heard Chiro call out when he caught sight of the two of us. I turned and replied with an encouraging smile, "Otto needs you kid!"

"We'll hold her off," Antauri gestured to said person, uhh, monster, with his ghost claws.

I briefly glanced at Nova, praying to any Being up there for her to be safe.

Antauri and I turned to face each other, as my jet-black eyes met his olive-green ones, I could clearly see the determination in them, and something else. I couldn't really put a finger to it, was it jealousy? No, that's not it. It was as if... He was challenging me. Whatever it was, it wasn't important now. We both knew how much Nova hated this wretched weather, we knew how badly she would suffer if we didn't stop the witch. Ultimately, we knew that we had to protect her, at all costs. And the team as well, of course. With that final look, we took off, pouncing onto the creature.

"Double Monkey Attack!" The black monkey cried as we charged . I immediately grabbed her oncoming pincer with my magnets and somersaulted over it. As I prepared to zap the Ice Witch, I saw Antauri get caught by a pincer. Futilely, he attempted to push the pincers apart with his claws. Geez, who would've thought that he, of all people, would face it head-on? I'd expected him to have dodged that. Relinquishing my attack, I jumped over to help him.

"Get away from him ya witch!" I yelled as I slammed my magnets onto the pincer. Using all of my strength, I tried to break the monster's grip on my brother, but the ice was rock solid. Not even a crack had been made.

Come on, just break already, I thought exasperatedly.

Suddenly, I felt something pierce my back, the sharp sensation catching me off-guard as I gave a shout of surprise. Before I knew it, my world had gone dark. The last thing I saw was Antauri's shocked expression, and before consciousness had slipped away, there was a sole thought lingering in my mind.

_Protect Nova, Antauri. At all costs._

* * *

><p>So... Hope it wasn't too bad. R&amp;R! Constructive criticism is welcomed (:<p> 


End file.
